


It's Hard to Wallcrawl with Slippery Fingers

by TurnDownForCarolJess



Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Maybe A Little Plot, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnDownForCarolJess/pseuds/TurnDownForCarolJess
Summary: Carol and Jessica wind down after an unsatisfying superhero encounter, and Carol needs to burn off some excess energy. They definitely have energy to burn.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Series: CarolJess One-Shots and Sexy Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	It's Hard to Wallcrawl with Slippery Fingers

Captain Marvel carries Spider-Woman under the shoulders while she flies, on the way back from the wholly boring final showdown. Boring usually means less destruction and fewer deaths, which is good. But when Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch trap the villain in his own mind, and force him to do battle with his own demons, it doesn’t leave much for the rest of the team to do. 

It doesn’t scratch the itch Carol feels, and she feels it a whole lot right now.

She slows slightly as she flies and leans into Jessica’s ear. “You should call Rog and tell him we’re gonna be late.”

Jess smirks and steals a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, “Are we going somewhere fun?”

The New York City skyline twinkles in the dark as they fly above it. Elsewhere, other heroes zoom about the city. Helicopters follow the action of the Fantastic Four, or wonder what the Inhumans are up to with their teleporting dog. Other spider heroes zip about, no doubt making bad jokes.

Carol thinks she could satisfy this urge with a little flyby superheroing, but the city is in good hands with all the other heroes running about. They made it clear last time she interfered that it’s only appreciated when they’re losing, and most are too arrogant to admit to losing a lot.

So Captain Marvel whispers in Jessica’s ear, “Let’s just say I need some detective work done.”

“Oh yeah?” Jessica’s faint British accent always sends little thrills up Carol’s spine.

“It’s a doozy of a box job,” Carol responds, grinning at her own detective slang double entendre.

Spider-Woman scoffs. “You’re the worst,” she says. But she blushes a little under her visor and texts Rog all the same.

Carol misses Jess’s old costume in some ways--the curves were just so delicious!--but one part she doesn’t miss is the mask covering Jessica’s ears. With her current street level jacket and visor, Carol is free to… nibble.

Jess gasps while Carol pulls a lobe into her mouth, enjoying the tangy salt of the woman after a night of just a little fighting.

“Oh come on, I’m gross right now,” Jess says.

Carol snorts. “You kissed me when I was covered in pink alien slime; I don’t wanna hear it.”

Carol keeps teasing Jessica as they fly until, finally, they land at Carol’s temporary residence. The flat in Tribeca is small, but well-furnished, and Jessica sighs when she looks inside from the balcony. “I can’t believe you let Tony put you up here.”

Carol lets her superhero outfit shift away back to her street clothes, jeans and a Nirvana tee, and unlocks the balcony sliding door. “Look, every time I have a permanent residence in the city, it gets blown up or destroyed.”

“Even the Statue of Liberty,” Jessica reminds her.

“Yeah, even that!” She closes the door behind them and turns on the lights. “Easier to just let Tony’s insurance handle it.”

Jessica strips her motorcycle jacket off, and Carol moves in close, running a hand across Jess’s midsection, lifting her white tee shirt as she feels the firm stomach beneath.

“You’re incorrigible tonight,” Jess says, giggling a little and pulling away. “Let me at least clean up a little first.”

“It’ll ruin the mood. C’mere.” She backs Jess up to the counter island in the kitchenette, placing hands to either side to keep Jess in place.

With a grin and a flick, Jessica jumps and grabs the ceiling, and spider-climbs away from Carol to the other side of the island. She drops down into a crouch behind the island, disappearing from Carol’s sight. The last thing Carol sees are Jess’s green eyes, playfully flicking her eyebrows up.

The ceiling isn’t high here, only 10 feet, but Carol lifts off the ground with her flight to get a better vantage for this game, and this proves her downfall. Jessica launches up at her from one side of the island, where Carol has not even heard the woman move. Jessica latches on to Carol, pulling them back down to the ground, and now Jess pushes Carol up to the island counter, but facing it. 

This fight for dominance won’t last. Carol breathes deep as she steadies herself, letting Jessica direct the action.

Jess runs her hands down Carol’s arms, tenderly caressing, letting her body press into Carol’s back. Carol warms with need as Jess moves Carol’s blonde hair off her shoulder and nuzzles her neck. Each kiss, tongue flick, hot breath is lightning in Carol’s veins. Jessica’s hands cover Carol’s on the counter, and her fingers interlock over Carol’s, squeezing, sending the barest hint of bio-electric energy zapping into Carol, thrilling her.

Carol tries to free her hands, twist so that she can accept Jess between her legs. Jess pins her in place, though, nibbling at her ear the way Carol did to Jess earlier, and Carol almost hums.

Jess lets go of Carol’s hands, and when Carol starts to pivot, Jess slides under one arm and hops on the counter, pressing Carol away slightly before beckoning her forward. Her knees are locked together in her leather pants, and Carol comes up to one side, hip pressing against the leg. This back and forth, domination and submission, aggressor and defender, drives Carol wild. She leans in, hand sliding behind Jess’s neck, curling in her long black hair, and pulls her forward gently.

Carol breathes Jess in as she anticipates the kiss, but Carol pulls Jess’s head back slightly and lets her lips caress the hollow in Jess’s neck. She trails tiny kisses up Jessica’s neck, along her jawline, and finally up to her lips. Jessica’s hot breath paints Carol’s cheek, and with her free hand, Carol reaches down to Jessica’s waist, pulling at the belt buckle, tugging it free with a stretch of leather.

Jessica holds herself stable on the counter, and lets her legs part. Carol maneuvers and presses herself between the legs, her motions almost frantic and needful.

Jess breaks the kiss, panting slightly, and whispers, “I hope there’s a bed in here.”

Carol grins, pulling the button loose from Jessica’s pants and inching her fingers inside, caressing, seeking. “Let’s find out.” With the hand holding Jessica’s neck, she lowers it down to cradle Jessica’s butt and lifts her easily. Jessica traps Carol’s other hand between their bodies as she pulls herself close, wrapping legs around Carol. Her hand is just above the panty line, so close Carol catches the merest wisp of cotton with a fingertip, and her grin turns mischievous. 

“Spoilsport,” she mutters, carrying Jess down the small hallway into the only bedroom of this flat, where a king-sized bed takes up most of the room. Carol inches up to the bed and leans forward, dropping Jessica the last couple of inches. The legs wrapped around her pull her down on top of the woman and free her trapped hand to continue its desperate exploration.

“Mmm,” Jess moans, grabbing Carol’s face and pulling her into another lip-locked embrace. Her fingers caress her cheeks and then slide down her body, rippling up the tee shirt fabric and finding the nipples beneath. Carol’s hand nudges the zipper loose, making room for itself as fingers slide over cotton and find the cleft, pinching ever so slightly to get a reaction from the woman.

Never one to be outdone, Jessica lifts Carol’s shirt up and over her head before rising up to meet the woman’s chest with tongue and lip. Carol yearns to get inside Jess’s white tee and the sports bra underneath, but she’s too focused on what her fingers are doing and the magic of Jess’s tongue on her nipples.

Carol lets out an involuntary sound of pleasure as she pulls the panties to one side, and traces the lips, circling up and down, putting pressure on the clit long enough to get a response before moving on. Jess’s tongue parts from Carol’s chest briefly as she lets out a squeak of excitement, and grins at Carol.

Her jeans pop open and slide down over her ass before Carol even realizes Jess is working at them, and a hand plunges in, forgoing the panties altogether and heading straight down the blonde patch of pubic hair for her vagina.

They moan together as fingers search and tongues flick. Light stimulation and teasing. Before it gets too intense, Carol pushes back and frees her hand, bringing it up to her lips. Jessica does the same. Their fingers enter their mouths and lick, covering them in saliva, before traveling back down for more.

Neither gives in, neither gives up. Two fingers slide into Jess’s pussy just as Jess gets a couple into Carol. The angle is awkward, but Jess is flexible and Carol can hold position for days. Carol rocks back and forth on Jess’s fingers, and they fuck each other, staring into green and blue eyes, goading, challenging, loving. And then Jess cheats. Little tendrils of bio-electric energy, not enough to hurt but enough to get Carol’s attention, start buzzing inside her.

“No--fair,” Carol pants, redoubling her efforts as the buzz starts to build into a tingle, and the thumb massaging her clit rocks and pushes, pulsing in time with the thrust of Carol’s hips on her fingers. She’s building to it, and wants Jess to come with her, but at the rate Jess is going, she’s not going to make it.

“Use what you’ve got, Captain Marvel,” Jess quips. “You’re just lucky my pheromones are dormant right now.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You’d be moaning before we ever hit the bed.”

Carol moans in response, holding herself back. Fuck, this woman knows her too well. She licks her lips and forces Jess to stop thrusting with those wonderful fingers when she pulls her back up into a sitting position, teeth at the collar of Jess’s shirt, pulling greedily until Jess’s tits bounce free of the sports bra holding them in. Then she pushes Jess back down, thinking she’s earned herself enough of a reprieve that they can climax together.

But Jessica only grins, and licks her other hand. Carol moves to stop the motion, but Jess locks her legs around Carol and flips her on the bed, and through some complicated maneuver Carol can’t even track, her jeans flop to the floor, free of her legs.

She starts, “How the fuck--” but gasps as both hands ply their trade and she loses all concentration. Fingers massage inside, some plying at the opening, some reaching deeper. Carol grabs her own tits and bites her lip. The buzzing starts again, and Carol catches an almost predatory glint in Jessica’s eyes as her fingers fuck deeper into her. 

Daring Carol to come. And she’s about to. The wave builds, and Jess massages the clit again. Carol’s back arches and the orgasm spreads out from her pussy into the rest of her, like waves crashing against a shore slowly receding. She moans and pants as it builds, peaks. And she keeps peaking while Jessica’s fingers buzz and stroke. The dark room suddenly glows as Carol’s photon energy crests uncontrollably out of her with each swelling of the wave of pleasure, until her skin glows with soft radiance and Jessica lets her down.

They rest for a moment while Carol recovers, all her senses screaming in overload and pleasure. Her skin is warm and tingly, and she pulls Jess down onto her, kisses her deeply as she catches her breath.

When Carol lets the woman go, she takes a deep breath. “You’ll beat me to the finish someday.”

“I look forward to all your many attempts.” Jess grins and pushes up off Carol’s chest. “I could eat. You want a sandwich?”

Carol laughs. She can’t help it. This fucking woman. “If you get out of this bed before I do, I will seriously get your superhero name changed to Ham-Sandwich-Woman.”

“Awkward, but business cards are cheap these days.”

“I might do it anyway,” Carol says, sitting up and running a hand over Jess’s tone stomach. “But first, you’re gonna regret using both hands in a minute.”

Jess’s eyebrow raises, but she reaches for Carol and pulls her in for a deep kiss. They breathe each other in and Carol sighs. “Now… on your back, Spider-Woman.”

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” Jess crawls back on her elbows until she’s nestled in the pillows at the headboard of this massive bed, and Carol crawls up to her.

She runs hands over Jess’s stomach and chest again, before reaching down and pulling Jess’s leather pants the rest of the way off, followed by her underwear, and just takes her in. Even the patch of dirty blonde fuzz above her vagina that betrays Jess’s true hair color is everything.

And Carol can’t believe how this is her life. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Jess.”

Jess blushes slightly and grins, while Carol crawls up close to her face and pulls her lips into another passionate kiss, their tongues caressing.

When Carol breaks the contact, Jess says, “Say it again.”

Carol plants little kisses down Jess’s body, punctuating each stop with hot breath and whispers. “You’re gorgeous and incredible.” Stops at her navel. “You are sexy as hell.” Kisses down her pelvis and hits the inner thigh, inches from the prize. “I love you, Jess, and I’m so glad we found this.”

Jess starts to respond, but Carol plunges her tongue deep into Jess, silencing the woman. She is already primed, and a moan escapes as her muscles expand and contract around Carol’s tongue and fingers. Carol might not have buzzy bio-electric fingers or pheromones, but she’s got the stamina of a racehorse and the will to make her woman see stars.

Jessica Drew tries to be reserved, in control, not let people in. Carol’s greatest pleasure is breaking that shell in whatever way she can. Tonight, that means she intends to keep Jessica in this bed, screaming for more, until her body can’t physically take any more. Then keep going.

It doesn’t take long for Carol’s jaw muscles to strain, but she keeps at it until Jess pants, eyes closed, whispering for Carol not to stop. Carol knows what Jess likes, and her tongue is a wonderful tool, but she can keep that occupied on the button up top while her fingers do the real work. She buries her mouth on Jess’s clit, delighting in every flick of her tongue that sends shudders up and down Jess’s body. Her nose nestles in the pubic patch and tickles her, but she ignores it as she keeps up the pressure.

Then she lets off for a moment to catch her breath, and Jess says, “Don’t stop. Oh God, not yet.”

Carol grins, wiping her mouth. “Never,” she says, but Jess grabs the back of her head and guides it back between her legs. 

Carol pushes her tongue deeper and faster, until Jessica pants, and her body rocks in the first climax. But Carol doesn’t let her come down. Even while Jess’s back is arched slightly and she’s moaning with release, Carol strokes fingers and tongue faster. Jess gasps and her legs wrap around Carol, cutting off sound and circulation for a brief moment before Carol uses her own strength to free herself, and keeps on licking.

Jess comes again, stronger than the first, and her legs go weak, lose their grip around Carol. Nearly there. Carol almost growls with pleasure at the woman’s reaction.

Jess giggles, a slippery hand on her heaving chest, trying to catch her breath as the second orgasm begins to fade. “Never thought I’d be happy to come down, I thought I was gonna pass out for a second there.”

Carol grins, and with one hand on Jess’s stomach, holds her in place while she digs deep and finds the well of energy to bring Jess over the edge. Jess laughs, patting Carol’s head, but then Carol can feel the muscles tense and Jess’s breathing goes husky, ragged.

“Ohhh, give me like five secs, Carol.” But Carol isn’t giving up, nor giving in. Jess gasps and gives in, finally relents control, and Carol locks eyes with Jessica while she’s buried deep inside Jess’s pussy. At first she’s heaving breath and biting lip, building to another climax, rubbing her body and running her hands over Jess’s back and cupping her breasts, which gets Carol excited all over again.

Then the intensity builds, and Jess pants, squirming under Carol’s tongue. Carol kneads the clit with her tongue in swishing motions while her fingers stroke, massage, deliver their love. She finds that special node, the G-spot, and works it with practiced care. Jess pulls back, trying to get a moment to recover, but the only place she can go is up the wall.

So she grips the wall with wallcrawling fingers, escaping the agony and pleasure of Carol’s overwhelming tongue, but Carol rises with her body as Jess cries out for one final time as the last orgasm plows through her, and she begs for the pleasure to stop.

And just as Carol is satisfied, Jessica’s fingers, still wet from Carol, slip from the wall, and for a wild moment she is suspended on Carol’s face, spent and wide-eyed with surprise as she falls back off the wall. Carol catches her and they collapse into each other’s arms, sweaty and panting, laughing and spent. Carol pulls Jessica tighter, cradling her head on her chest, smoothing her hair away. They lay together as their shared pulses slow, and their breathing becomes regular again. Just entangled in each other’s limbs, content, chuckling, and sated.

Carol massages her jaw and says, “Maybe I need to work this muscle more.”

“It’s all those puns. They weaken the tongue.”

Carol laughs. “Your body sings a different song.”

Jess nudges Carol playfully and kisses her clavicle above her chest. “Hey, Carol?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can we get food now? I really need to eat after that.”

Carol snaps the pillow out from under her head and into Jess’s face, but Spider-Woman’s reflexes are too good even for that, and she snags it from Carol’s hand and hits her with it across the stomach, causing Carol to go “Oof!”

“One track mind, you are,” Carol says. 

“You love it.”

Carol runs a finger up and down Jess’s naked spine. “I really do. Heaven help me, I love the most stubborn woman around.”

“Hey!” Jess says, slapping Carol’s chest lightly, playfully. “Everyone knows I love the most stubborn woman around.”

“Self-love gets lonely, doesn’t it?” Carol teases.

Jess lifts her face to Carol’s. “I do, though,” she says. She kisses Carol, and Captain Marvel thinks she’s lucky she ever caught this spider.


End file.
